


Shut up and go to sleep...

by bluwulmao



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair Playing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, human!revenant, rev being an asshole to his bf, short and sweet, this is just them being cute tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluwulmao/pseuds/bluwulmao
Summary: Revenant is tired and Crypto is pestering him till they both fall asleep.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Kudos: 12





	Shut up and go to sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> im really fucking tired when i wrote this and cant stop thinking about human revenant. so have this.

“Hmm, you’re hair is so soft after you wash it.”  
Taejoon mused as he ran sender fingers through his parters short blonde hair for what seemed like the one hundredth time. Of course, the only response he got was a half asleep groan that sounded oddly pleased, that was better than what he usually got anyways. Revenant always seemed to answer in annoyed grunts because of his general distaste and disinterest in most things around him, but there were some rare moments where he would answer with a whole word! 

Despite Revenants sour attitude, Tae tried his damn hardest to make the man happy even if the task didn’t seem to yield any reward, But moments like these where they both just lay together with limbs tangled and cuddled up in soft covers were the Koreans favorite. Times like these reminded him that the cold, distant, assassin could be softened when he got tired from all of his self induced stress. Revenant even always asked for permission to cuddle even after every time Tae assured him that he didn’t have to ask each time he wished to cuddle (as if he would say no to cuddles from his boyfriend either) 

Crypto tugged the blanket tighter around himself as he shifted to finally start relaxing so he could finally fall asleep, but when the covers were pulled away annoyed huff was heard. Then an arm around his waist as Revenant pulled Tae in close to be in the warmth of the blankets and his lover. 

“If you steal the blankets, I’ll put my cold feet on you.”   
The blonde threatened even though his tone was soft and tired. Tae only laughed at the empty threat as he cuddled in closer to his sleepy lover and felt the man relax under the closeness.

“You’re so endearing when you’re half asleep.” He responded sarcastically, planting a kiss on the others forehead. Only to be greeted with revenants drowsy blue eyes looking up to him in a glare that made Tae’s soft smile grow a little wider, even if Revenant was annoyed he somehow managed to look so cute in his languid state.

“Shut up and go to sleep...” Revenant grumbled as he buried his face back into the koreans chest and relaxing with a sigh. The same nimble hands from before found perch resting in the pale man's hair, once again twisting it around his finger and letting it fall loose.

“Can I get a kiss?” Tae asked sweetly as he puckered his lips, only to be met with another a signature annoyed grunt. Still with Revenant’s annoyance, his request was fulfilled and soft lips met his own chapped ones. He really needed to start using more chapstick...

The kiss was sadly short lived as Revenant pulled away slowly and rested his head against a pillow before Tae had a chance to deepen it. Win some you lose some. Instead of asking for another, he finally properly relaxed in the others loose hold around his waist and closed his eyes. The temptation of sleep looking now looking a lot more appealing to him, so he drifted right off to the blissful darkness right along side with his lover.

Even if Revenant would never say it outloud, he actually enjoyed times like this with Tae. They were the few moments in his day that made him actually enjoy life for once, or maybe it was just Tae that made him so unbearably happy. Maybe...


End file.
